


so give me a name (and a number if you will)

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: Keith rolls his eyes, "Oh sure, just insult me when I just save your ass from being crushed dead by your fans."Lance remembers those crazy and scary fans from a few minutes ago, trying to ravish him, and shudders, "Oh yeah. Good call, thanks, mullet." He sends Keith a thumb up."Enough about my hair already!"—Where Lance gets mobbed by his own fans and Keith decides to help him. By pulling him into the toilet.





	so give me a name (and a number if you will)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Youtuber(s)!  
> I finally could at least contribute something for this month.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Lance Serrano-McClain is a very well-known youtuber, with the username **bestmcclain** and about 5M subscribers.

At first, he created his channel for fun. Watching dumb videos of idiots doing stunts, laughing at some pranks and puns, and making sure to like and subscribe ones that he likes.

And then Lance stumbled across a _'How to Make Your Channel Famous'_ by some old guy with ugly fashion sense.

"Hey, guys," Lance waves his hand in a 'come here' motion to Hunk and Pidge (his bestest friends in the whole universe and more) and says, "wanna try to make our youtube channel famous?"

Pidge frowns before shrugging, "Sure, why the hell not?"

Hunk shakes his head, "No offense but I have zero idea what we should be making had we make our youtube channel famous."

Hunk has a point there, Lance pouts.

Pidge scrunches her brow and think for a moment before her face lights up, "Why not we each make our own and then we'll see who gets the most subscriber at the end of the month?"

Hunk groans and shakes his head, "Oh, c'mon. You guys know wouldn't agree with that!"

"Well I absolutely agree with it. And! The winner gets to choose the pizza topping for three months!" Lance challenges.

At that, Hunk flares up, "There is absolutely no way I am letting you pineapple loving heathens do that! It is on!"

Lance decides to make a fashion vids.

Pidge makes robots and sometimes game hacks videos.

Hunk, the sinnamon roll, makes a cooking and animals videos.

At the end of the month, Hunk naturally wins with a 2k more subscriber than Pidge and Lance (who were at 2k subscriber)

That is how it started.

Lance and Pidge's subscribers and views goes up during one collab video of the them trying to cook a spaghetti with the help of Hunk.

  
_"What the f- What is that?" Hunk screams, pointing at the pot._

_Pidge stares at the pot, filled with the supposed-spaghetti that has long since turned to some sort of goo, for a long time and then look at Hunk, "A skinny legend."_

_"Did someone call me?" Lance moonwalks towards the pot, a can of pineapple at hand._

_"Lance," Hunk says warningly, "don't you dare."_

_Lance looks at Hunk in the eyes and dumps it into another pot, this one filled with the sauce, "Oops."_

_Hunk groans and look at the camera, "Did you see who I've been  
living with? This- This pineapple loving people?"_

_"Holy shit!" Pidge screams, "Hunk the pot is on fire!"_

_"¡Dios mío! It's burning my shirt what the fuck -- !" Lance screams._

_"Oh my g--"_  


Somehow Hunk's fans likes to see Lance's rambling and puns and Pidge's sarcastic comeback.

Naturally, they subscribe to them.

After the video received 1 million views, they decided to make a collab channel: **@garrisontrio** , in memoir of their crazy high school.

Then, the three of them reached 1 million subscribers. So they did a LIVE show.

_"Thank you guys for the 1 million subscriber on our channel!" Hunk smiles._

_Pidge nods, "Ditto. Anyway we decided to have a QnA session. So ask away!" Lance fingerguns to the camera._

They answer as many questions as they can and it sparks their fans interest.

Shipping.

A few minutes after the whole LIVE show, tags of their ships appear. Especially on tumblr.

Everytime they google their own names, these particular words or hashtags will appear:

**#plance | #hance | #hidge | #garrison trio**

Hunk laughs at the fan theories of Pidge and Lance being secret lovers. Pidge finds it funny. Lance hates that the name is so lazy.

_"I mean, c'mon guys. Plance? Hance? You guys literally take one of their alphabet and add it with my name! I thought you guys were better than this!" Lance complains to his fans._

But of course, when one fan asked in one of their QnA session if any of them are together, Pidge just laughs and Lance hugs Hunk.

_"Hunk and I are in a very bromantic relationship." Lance winked at Hunk_

_"Bro." Hunk laughed and push him away._

Their fans still ships them together but most just see it as friendly / family coded relationships and best friend goals.

Their channel's theme also changes, sometimes Pidge did some cryptids and unsolved criminals stuff, Hunk did some skincare and yoga while Lance did beauty products and stupid BuzzFeed quizzes.

A few years later, their subscriber blows up and Lance has 5M with Hunk at 6M and Pidge at 4.8M; their collab account receives a 5M. Both of their twitter and instagram account gets a check sign and.

And so they're famous.

Which leads Lance to now. At some airport in Detroit (or was it Delaware? New York? Whatever), bag in hand and alone, both Hunk and Pidge are not there. For some Con at some place somewhere that he forgets.

Hunk and Pidge won't be here until tomorrow, Lance sighs, _now I just have to find a taxi and go to the hotel and hope no one here recognize --_

"Oh my god, is that Lance McClain?" A brunette gasp and points to Lance.

_\-- me._

And then some eyes are on him.

_Shit._

"It _is_ him!" another woman shouts, she stood up and whip out her phone.

"Oh my god, please take a picture with me!" a man takes out his phone and makes a beeline towards him.

"Sign my book, please!" another one runs towards him a book and a pen on hand.

"I love you! Please marry me!" someone shouts. Lance cringes, _fanatics_. He hopes that they won't be touching him at all.

Soon enough, Lance's being crowded by seas of people. Each shouting his name and touching him -- some in places he wishes no one touch.

Lance laughs nervously, "Wait, guys. Please --," he grabs a few hands that's coming for his hair and face, and the screaming increases. From the corner of his eyes he sees some security guards coming and he sighs, _I am in so much trouble._

"Honestly fuck my life." Lance groans miserably. Taking deep breaths, he grabs his fans' shoulders and pushes them a bit harshly and runs off to (hopefully) the exit.

Behind him he could hear some feet running behind him and screams of his name. Lance closes his eyes and winces, this is not what he signs up for when he becomes a youtuber. Who knew this city likes him so much?

Suddenly a hand grabs him on the elbow and pulls him sideways. Into the toilet.

Lance immediately takes his arm away from the hand holding him and gasps for breaths before pointing his pointer finger at the other, "Who are you?"

The other look surprised, evident in the way his eyes widen before his face hardens and replies, "Keith."

The man in front of him -- Keith -- is a bit shorter than him, maybe an inch or half shorter. He has a pretty blue eyes that shines purple in some of the lights, a creamy, pale skin and high cheekbone and ...

Lance's eyes narrows, "Is that a mullet?" his face scrunch in disgust. Who even have that outdated hairstyle in this century? This guy apparently.

Keith frowns and touches his hair -- which is definitely a mullet -- defensively, "It's not a mullet!" he insists, "it- it just grows that way!"

Lance hums in mock-believe, "Sure, mullet," ignoring Keith's very piercing glare, he asked, "so tell me why you bring me to this," Lance makes his hands motion to the white and clean toilet, "oh so beautiful and very hygenic place."

Keith rolls his eyes and sits on one of the cabinet in the toilet, "Oh sure, just insult me when I just save your ass from being crushed dead by your fans."

Lance remembers those crazy and scary fans from a few minutes ago, trying to ravish him, and shudders, "Oh yeah. Good call, thanks, mullet." He sends Keith a thumb up and watches in amusement as Keith's face turns red in frustration.

"Enough about my hair already!" Keith pouts and wow, Lance can't believe someone with a mullet could actually look cute. "Besides, I know how it feels."

"You know how what feels?" Lance asks.

"To not want attentions and trying to run from it." Keith shrugs and Lance smirks playfully.

"Aww, you emo boy," Lance ruffles Keith's surprisingly soft mullet and laughs when Keith yelps, "wait you're not a fan of mine, right?"

"I'm not emo, fuck off!" Keith pushes Lance away and the Cuban laughs again, "Shut up!" he stands up and stomps his foot like a toddler. 

Lance looks at Keith up and down. Keith's wearing a black, fitting shirt with skulls on it and black ripped skinny jeans that hugged his lower body parts nicely as well as black combat boots. The only colorful thing on him is the red bomber jacket andthe red blush on his face.

_Shit, he's hot._

Lance points at the other male's clothing, "But you're wearing black everywhere except your jacket!"

"I- Look, black is the cheapest color okay? Besides it's my brother's." Keith says and Lance laughs yet again. This is gold!

"Uh-huh, then why are you using your brother's shirt?" Lance smirks at Keith's fumbling.

Keith mumbles for awhile before clearing his thought, "I was just visiting here."

Lance raises his eyebrow, "Visiting?"

"I lived in San Francisco," Keith explains, "it's much more quiet there than at here and the place's pretty."

"Nice, I live nearby. Just a few hours drive," Lance nods, "what are you doing visiting here? You seeing your brother?"

Keiths scrunches his nose, "Okay, first of all, never say it like that ever again and second of all, partially yes, I'm visiting him but mostly cause ...," his voice wavers there.

"Because ...?" Lance cocked his head.

"I wanna meet someone I mayhaps, sort of, idolized in the VolCon." Keith says, blushing red and rubs his thumbs. His eyes isn't looking at Lance and it's shy and ... very cute?

Lance closes his eyes and stops the urge to clenches his fist against his chest. Keith better stop blushing so cutely or Lance might burst! 

Wait, ' _meeting someone at VolCon'?_

Oh, he's a fan of some youtuber or artist, for some reason Lance feels dull at the thought, "Hey, I'm at the Con too you know!" Lance announces.

Keith mumbles something that he couldn't heard but nods. Lance frowns, "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Keith shakes his head. He makes a flustered movements of 'no's using his arms.

Lance still frowns at Keith, who refuses to look at him, but lets it go, it's not like he cares that much about what Keith says. He just wants to know about his opinion about Lance --

\-- Oh no, he _does_ care! What does Keith has that makes Lance feels this way?

_Oh my god does Keith studies dark magic?!_

"E- Erm, anyway, how do you know about me?"

Goddamit, Lance, _get a hold of yourself!_ Stop showing that you care about his opinion about you! You are Lance fucking McClain, your dignity is at stake here!

Keith looks surprised, as if he thought that Lance had left the room, "Well, Shiro is really into your **garrisontrio** videos."

"Shiro?" Lance can't help but ask, _is that Keith's boyfriend?_

"My brother," Keith waves his hand, "and I kinda find **sunshinecooks** ' video hilarious and helpful."

One problem is fixed but a new one rises.

"Oh, you mean Hunk? Yeah, he is funny. And really great at cooking!" Lance said, "When I was still in my college days, he always stress-cooks and sends half of his food to me." he sighs dreamily at the memory of Hunk's cooking. A true masterpiece.

Keith smiles, "Yeah, it helps that my brother likes cooking but is a total shit at it. Once, he tried to make a spaghetti but the spaghetti becomes on fire and the sprinkles turns on," and then he looked thoughtful, "which was how I found your channel."

Oh, the 'Spaghetti Nightmare (w/ my homebois)' video. Lance remembers when his favorite shirt is on fire and Pidge has to get a new haircut because it got burnt as well. In the end, they both eats pineapple-less pizzas in shame with Hunk screaming at the both of them. "You watched that?" he squeak in embarrassment. Well goodbye dignity, it's been fun knowing you.

Keith laughs, "Yeah, it was stupid of you guys, you know. But it's surprising that Hunk swears so much."

"Keithy, my boy, he swears a lot more than you think." Lance says dramatically and Keith laughs harder.

Lance asks again, "Did you watch my videos?"

Keith hums for awhile, "Some," he replies, not looking at Lance again -- sheesh what's wrong with that? did he have something on his face? -- "The BuzzFeed quizzes are funny." he continues after a moment.

"Excuse you, but all of my videos are funny! Even my makeup ones!" Lance gasps playfully.

"Not really, you just look pretty there." Keith says offhandedly and Lance smirks.

"Pretty, huh?" Lance slings his arm around Keith's neck, "I didn't know that you think that."

Keith looked confused at Lance's sudden moves but the realization hits him and his face turns red.

"Pretty funny! Pretty. _Funny!_ " he spats and push Lance's face away from him. "I didn't mean it like that! It's autocorrect!"

"This is a verbal conversation!" Lance laughs against Keith's palm. "Oh my god! It's been so long since I felt this happy!"

And the sad thing is that it _is_ true. Lance is always busy catching up eith the latest stuff and videoing, managing his schedule and updates on time that he barely have time to relax. (Not that he hates his job, he loves being a youtuber. But being a huge youtuber _does_ has some disadvantages)

Somehow Keith's blush darkens but he smiles, "Me too." Lance blushes as well, thankfully hidden by his dark skin.

Lance opens his mouth, _it's now or never!_ "Hey uh, Keith?" Keith looks at Lance curiously, the brunette takes a deep breath, "can I have yo --," a knock on the door interrupts him and they both goes silent and look at the door.

Goddamnit. Fuck you, universe.

"Uh, Mr. McClain? The coast is clear now, sir. You can come out now." a voice muffles from behind the door.

Lance closes his eyes and groans, tilting his head downwards, "Okay, I'm coming!" and he hears the person behind the door leaves.

He sighs again, and he hears Keith's huffs of annoyance, _moment's ruined._

Lance finally looks at Keith in embarrassment, "So uh, thanks for the ...," he checks his watch, "one fun hours talking with you, Keith. I really apreciates it." Lance smiles at him genuinely.

Keith blinks at him for a moment, looking disappointed when Lance doesn't say anything else. Then he smiles back, soft and very brigh at the brunette, "You're welcome, and the feeling's mutual." before waving and walking out of the door.

Lance stays inside, wondering which feeling is mutual. The gratitude or the attraction.

When Lance goes out of the toilet, he smacks his forehead, _I forget to ask for his number! Oh my god, is that why he looks disappointed? What the flying fuck, why is he so fucking stupid!_

Lance wants to lock himself inside the toilet again and wallow in self-pity and self-hatred but another disadvantage of being a famous youtuber: you can't wallow in a public restroom.

Sighing numbly, he gets inside his taxi and goes to the hotel.

.

Two days later, at the VolCon, Lance smiles at all of his fans that comes to his booth.

Many of them are apologizing on behalf of the people that jumps on him at the airport and Lance is really thankful for them, he makes sure to thank them personally and on his other platforms as well.

But most of the thing on his mind is searching for the black-haired man. Lance hopes he could see Keith again, and maybe asks for his number.

Hours passes by and his hope begins to lose.

Lance signs autographs, takes pictures and sometimes videos of him and his fans. And it really is surprising that he has that much fans in Detroit and he found out some even flies to meet him here.

When his place was empty -- a blessing by God, both of his hands are hurting from signing so much things -- Lance looks at both of his friends' booth and sighs when he sees that a lot of people are still there, talking with them. Guess he can't visit Hunk or Pidge for  
now.

Lance look at his watch, only an hour left before the Con close for today. He takes out his bottle and drinks, before wiping his forehead with towel and closing his eyes with it. _Guess Keith's not coming._ He sighs, maybe an hour chat with Keith gives him the emo.

Someone taps at his table softly, gaining his attention, "Hey, can I get an autograph?" a familiar voice asks playfully.

Immediately Lance sits straighter and his towel falls to his lap. "Ke --!" Keith clasped his mouth with his hands.

"Maybe not so loud, genius?" Keith raises his eyebrow and Lance rolls his eyes before ripping Keith's hands from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I didn't know you were coming to see me, okay? I was surprised." Lance says. He leans against the table as if he was dead and Keith smiles in amusement.

His eyes scans Keith and huh, Keith does have weird taste in fashion. He's wearing a long, red jacket and another black shirt and black leggings and red sneakers. He uses a blue-tinted glasses and a white hat and his ugly mullet is tied into a ponytail.

Okay, that's not so bad but in summer? Seriously, Keith? He really needs to see Lance's channel. Keith dressed like some criminal hiding from a police officer. Maybe the fashion police, ugh, is that a fingerless gloves?

"I hope it's a happy surprise," Keith smiles, "besides I told you I'm coming."

"Oh no no, it's a very happy one and no, you didn't you told me you were coming to --," _see someone you idolized_ , "oh ..." Lance's eyes widens.

Keith rolls his eyes, red tinge on his cheeks, "Yeah, _'oh'_." he mocks Lance, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that you didn't specify!" Lance pouts, crossing his arms.

"It's kinda embarrassing to say that." Keith points out and Lance agrees silently, it _is_ a bit embarrassing ...

"Wait, hey! That means you are a fan of mine!" Lance laughs and claps his hands.

"I never say I wasn't!" Keith replies huffily. "I just didn't tell you I am one." Lance makes a mental note to always listens to Keith's words carefully. The boy is like a fae, unable to tell a single lie but always twisted their truths. 

"Why did you even come an hour before closing?" Lance asks, leaning to the table again. If Keith only wanted to see him, then shouldn't he do that during the afternoon, when it wasn't that crowded?

Keith blinks, "Oh. I was doing my job." as if it's very obvious.

"You said that you're here to visit your brother and to see," Lance wiggles his eyebrows, "me." and he winks flirtily.

Keith is silent for a moment before he laughs, "Oh my god, you don't know me, do you?" He covers his smile with both of his hands and normally Lance would've cooed at the display but he's still stuck at what's happening.

"Uh? What?" Lance frowns in confusion, "You're Keith? Wait, please don't tell me you're an alien." Did he miss something important?

Keith rolls his eyes playfully, "Yes, Lance. I'm a half-alien who actually has cat ears and purple skin. Fear me." He makes a 'scary' face and hisses at the brunette.

Lance gasps, ever the dramatic, "You furry!" and ducking his head from Keith's hands, "I should've known!" He laughs.

Keith laughs as well, "Well, I believe you owe me an autograph." he says in fake-seriousness.

"And I believe you owe me a number, preferable yours please." Lance replies in mock-haughtiness.

"How about a trade?" Keith offers, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe with a kiss and it's a deal." Lance says playfully, tapping his lips and closing his eyes in a totally fake dreamy face.

Keith laughs, "Sure, maybe in private." and he opens his palm up to Lance, "give it to me."

Lance, a lovable idiot, puts his hand on top of it.

Keith makes a soft squeal and looks down, blushing, "I- I mean, your phone, Lance. So I could put my number." he stutters.

Oh. "Oh!" Lance blushes as well and fumbles, hands immediately searching for his phone, "here you go!" he tries not to say it too excitedly.

Keith stares at him fondly and starts typing as Lance signs his autograph.

He writes, _'To my alien furry, Keith.'_ and signs it. _'From, your fave youtuber, Lance.'_

Lance gives him the autograph and Keith returns his phone.

Keith reads the autograph and makes a face, "Why would you write a lie there?"

"Hey!" Lance says, rather offended but Keith just laughs and checks his watch and sighs, "Gotta go, Lance," he makes a telephone sign with his hand on his ear, "call me!" and then Keith leaves, walking around the sea of people.

As soon as he leaves, Hunk barrels him, making Lance gasps in surprise, "Woah Lance! How do you know Keith Kogane?"

"Huh- What?" Lance looks at Hunk, "what do you mean?"

" _Keith Kogane!_ He just talked to you?" Hunk hisses like Lance is stupid.

"What?"

"Oh my god," Hunk whips out his phone and google _The Red Paladin_ , the newest action-comedy movie and then pushes the phone to Lance and accidentally bumps the Cuban's nose, "This!"

Lance rubs his nose and glares at Hunk, "What am I supposed to see?" but he look anyway.

And wait a second. _Is that --_

"Is that Keith?!" Lance screams, "I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"

Hunk nods, "Yeah? You just- Wait you don't know?" Hunk gasps in disappointment.

"No?" Lance asks. How was he supposed --

_The other look surprised, evident in the way his eyes widen before his face hardens and replies, "Keith."_

\-- to --

_"Besides, I know how it feels."_

_"You know how what feels?" Lance asks._

_"To not want attentions and trying to run from it." Keith shrugs._

\-- know --

_Keith dressed like some criminal hiding from a police officer._

\-- that --

_Keith is silent for a moment before he laughs, "Oh my god, you don't know me, do you?"_

\-- oh holy fucking shit.

"Keith is an _actor_?!"

.

**me**

yOU SLY MOTHERFUCKER  
wHY DIDNT U TELL ME URE A FUCKING ACTOR U ASSHOLE JSJJSMS

**my furry alien**

i have fucked no mother. and am i correct to assume that this is Lance?

**me**

nOPE FUCK U  
I HOPE YOUR MULLET EATS YOU

**my furry alien**

Lance i thought you know i was one.  
i mean, im not a small actor at all.  
also your keysmash is ugly asf

**me**

>:/  
eat shit kogane

**my furry alien**

how about i kiss you instead the next time i see you

**me**

that's a good compromise  
what about on monday at the atlas café? and since i am so very /modest/ i will even pay for you ;) ;)

**my furry alien**

sounds good to me (and no you didn't sound modest at all but i'll let slide cuz you're cute)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is kinda rushed because I did this for three hours straight and I didn't edit it.
> 
> I also will only post the ones that I find interesting to write so don't expect a daily story!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
